The present application relates generally to the field of knee airbags for use in vehicles. More specifically, this application relates to an airbag module having a knee airbag cushion configured to deploy from underneath the dashboard of the vehicle to provide restraint to an occupant of the vehicle to reduce the likelihood of injury to the restrained occupant.